kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Mask Arc
The Golden Mask Arc (黄金のマスク編, Ougon no Masuku-hen) is the ninth story arc in Kinnikuman. *Manga Chapters: 160-208 *Anime Episodes: 66-86 About The Silver and Golden Masks are the symbols of peace for the Kinniku Tribe. When the Golden Mask is stolen, the heroes must battle the Six Devil Knights. After that, their leader - Akuma Shogun - appears. New Characters *'Geronimo' *'Akuma Shogun' *'Asuraman' *'Sunshine' *'The Ninja' *'Sneagator' *'Planetman' *'Junkman' *'Silverman' *'Justiceman' *'Kinniku Clan Ancestor' *'Kinkotsu Obaba' (anime only) Fights * Kinnikuman vs. Sneagator * Kinnikuman vs. Planetman * Robin Mask vs. Junkman * Brocken Jr. vs. The Ninja * Terryman vs. Asuraman * Geronimo vs. Sunshine * Geronimo vs. Akuma Shogun * Kinnikuman and Warsman vs. Asuraman * Kinnikuman vs. Asuraman * Buffaloman vs. Akuma Shogun * Kinnikuman vs. Akuma Shogun Story Prehistory The justice chojin for a fitness test. Kinnikuman: Chapter 160 It is during this time that the Golden Mask and Silver Mask are separated, resulting in all seigi chojin slowly losing their power. Robin Mask - along with his companions - are placed into plastic bubbles, which act as life-support devices. Kinnikuman: Chapter 162 During Kinnikuman's battle with Planetman, Planetman steals the souls of the siegi chojin trapped within the life support devices. Kinnikuman: Chapter 168 Robin - and the others - are saved when Kinnikuman sacrifices Warsman in order to protect the rest of the group and defeat Planetman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 170 This defeat of Planetman restores Robin - and others - to full power. Warsman is revealed to be alive, but in a precarious state. Robin Mask decides to turn into a microscopic size and go inside Warsman's body, along with Terryman, Brocken Jr., Kinnikuman, and Geronimo. Kinnikuman: Chapter 171 Terryman decides that the group will hold off the remaining Devil Knights, until Kinnikuman can reach the top floor and retrieve the Golden Mask - the matches will take place on a tower of rings formed along Warsman's spinal column. Kinnikuman vs. Sneagator (More to Come) Kinniuman vs. Planetman (More to Come) Robin Mask vs. Junkman Junkman shows his true form. Kinnikuman: Chapter 170 Robin Mask challenged Junkman on the first ring. Junkman sees Kinnikuman scaling the spine, but - as he seeks to stop him from reaching the top - Robin Mask intervenes and stops him from an attack. Kinnikuman: Chapter 172 Junkman attempts a Junk Crush, but Robin dodges and the attack strikes the spinal column instead. When Junkman tries the same attack again, Robin tries a Shoulder Throw, but he then attacks once more the spinal column. Robin realises the aimed attacks are deliberate: Junkman seeks to disable Warsman and prevent Kinnikuman from climbing higher. Junkman tries a Junk Crush again, and Robin allows himself to be caught, before he reveals the philosophy he teaches to younger chojin: "when forced to make a sacrifice, try to save both things". He thus removes his armour and saves himself from being crushed, as it seemingly stops the Junk Crush. Kinnikuman: Chapter 173 Junkman crushes the armour and uses it to prove his strength, before he tries to attack Kinnikuman again - Robin stops the attack with his bare hands. Junkman retaliates by making spikes appear on his front, which violently cut and slash at Robin. Robin believes he has found Junkman's one weakness, which is that he cannot see what happens at his back, and flips him over, until his front spikes trap him in the ring canvas. He tries a Robin Drop, but Junkman uses his Double Face technique. Junkman strikes again with a Junk Crush. 5 Robin refuses to stay down and circles Junkman, only to be hit again, and - in an attempt to gain speed, to avoid being hit following times - removes his belt and part of his helmet. Kinnikuman: Chapter 174 It appears Robin has used all his strength, even as he gains an advantage and Junkman smashes his face on a corner-post. Junkman uses another Junk Crush, but Robin counters with a Reverse Tower Bridge. Junkman is thus defeated, with Robin as the victor. Brocken Jr. vs The Ninja Brocken goes to Sunshine's level to fight Sunshine.Kinnikuman: Chapter 171 Sunshine switches places with The Ninja, who attacks Brocken and throws him against the spine. Kinnikuman: Chapter 172 After Robin Mask wins his match, Kinnikuman notices that Brocken Jr looks very beaten up and in bad shape. Kinnikuman: Chapter 175 Brocken attempts a California Crash, but Ninja switches places with him and subjects him to it instead, and Ninja follows this by trapping Brocken in place with the rope rings. The Ninja then throws fireballs over Brocken to add to his suffering, but Brocken manages to switch their positions. The Ninja appears dismembered, but his head remains alive. The body parts then grab at Brocken, forcing him to use his Red Rain of Berlin. Kinnikuman: Chapter 176 Ninja reveals he had hidden his body inside the torso of a doll that looked like him, which is how he survived dismemberment, and then proceeds to turn the canvas of the ring into water. When Brocken is trapped, Ninja turns the water into oil and sets fire to its surface. Brocken stops the flames by aiming his hat at one of Warsman's internal ventilation systems. This stops the flames and causes Ninja to catch on fire. Ninja stops the fire and then makes a volcano appear on the canvas, before tossing Brocken into the volcano. Brocken pulls himself out of the volcano, and Ninja tries to steal his face, but Brocken drags Nina down into the volcano. Kinnikuman: Chapter 177 Two people who look like Brocken fall through the canvas onto Robin's ring, but Brocken's hat lands on Brocken, proving him the real one. This means the "Brocken" impaled on Junkman's corpse is Ninja. Brocken is thus the victor. Terryman vs. Asuraman Kinnikuman eventually manages to climb his way to the third floor of the tower inside Warsman, where Terryman is fighting Asuraman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 177 When Asuraman seeks to defeat Terryman with an Asura Buster, Kinnikuman jumps into the ring to absorb the impact and save Terryman's life. Kinnikuman: Chapter 178 Terryman manages to gain some advantage in battle, but Asuraman steals both of his arms and leaves him without the ability to use attacks involving his arms. It is revealed that - during battle - Terryman allows Warsman's control unit to be hit, which causes him to spasm and threatens all their lives (and Warsman's), and only a second - and equal strike - will save the unit. Kinnikuman: Chapter 180 Terryman is willing to sacrifice his life to the Asura Buster to save the others. Asuraman reveals that he never stole Buffaloman's arms, which gives Terryman an idea: he borrows Buffaloman's strength to summon his arms and use them to replace his missing arms. Kinnikuman: Chapter 181 He grabs Geronimo's tomahawks, as Asuraman lifts him into the air, and commits the Honourable Death Drop against Asuraman, as both he and Asuraman plummet towards the control unit. He uses Buffaloman's arms to finish the blow to the unit, which gets it to work again. Asuraman is the first to stand after the attack, which means he has technically won, but - with both him and Terryman out of the ring - he has to return to the ring to claim his victory. Kinnikuman: Chapter 182 Terryman uses the last of his strength to tackle Asuraman and prevent him from returning to the ring, which results in a 'draw. '''Terryman holds Asuraman back long enough for Kinnikuman to continue his climb. He soon collapses out of exhaustion, but - even unconscious - he manages to keep a leg hold on Asuraman, keeping him in place. Geronimo vs. Sunshine Geronimo fends off The Ninja on the fourth floor, while Kinnikuman climbs the spine to reach the top ring. The Ninja switches places with Sunshine, forcing Geronimo to compete against him. Kinnikuman: Chapter 172 At one point, he skewers the mat with his tomahawks so that Terry - in the ring below - could grab a hold of something during Asuraman’s Asura Buster. Kinnikuman: Chapter 181 In his fight with Sunshine, he started off hitting Sunshine with a fury of Tomahawk Chops. Kinnikuman: Chapter 182 Geronimo lands a Flying Boy Press, but Sunshine counters by bending his legs. Sunshine uses his Sand Hell techniques on Geronimo, and Geronimo uses a Tomahawk Tornado to sweep away the sand. After being pressed into the mat by Sunshine, Geronimo attempts another Tomahawk Chop, but the damage done to Sunshine is undone by his regeneration abilities. Kinnikuman: Chapter 183 The sweat from Geronimo is also absorbed into Sunshine and makes his sand weigh even heavier, as he crushes Geronimo from above. Sunshine prepares for a Back-Drop, and Geronimo breaks his hip attempting to counter with a Flying Maier. Geronimo tries a Guillotine Drop, but Sunshine stops him with a Giant Swing, and Geronimo manages to stop Sunshine with a headbutt, but sustains great damage in the process. Geronimo believes he has won when he chops Sunshine in half, but instead he found himself trapped inside Sunshine. After forcing his way out of Sunshine's body, Sunshine begins to use his most brutal Sand Hell techniques. Kinnikuman: Chapter 184 He uses a Canadian Back-Breaker, while Geronimo counters with a Reverse Suplex, and Sunshine attempts a Mexican Stretch. Geronimo uses a Toe-Kick to shatter Sunshine's body into multiple pieces, and Sunshine uses a Hell's Pyramid. Being severely injured - after having his gut stabbed by Sunshine’s Hell’s Pyramid technique - causes Terryman to realise that Geronimo is human. Geronimo uses a Brain Buster, despite the pyramid piercing his heart. Kinnikuman: Chapter 185 Sunshine rebuilds himself with his Hell Arc de Triumphe. Geronimo smashes Sunshine again, but Sunshine uses a sun-styled key to enter his sun-mark upon his chest, and this regenerates him. Geronimo keeps fighting and eventually grabs Sunshine's chest, where he removes the key that controls the Sand Hell techniques. As the key hits the canvas, Sunshine grabs his head and screams, causing Geronimo to realise that Sunshine’s weakness is loud noises. He used his trademark '''Apache War Cry. ' This reduces Sunshine to dust, but - before Geronimo can finish - his heart stops. He remembers the bravery of the chojin who saved him and his sister, and he then sticks his hand into his chest and massages his heart. He finishes off Sunshine with the Apache War Cry. After this, Devil Shogun made his appearance. Kinnikuman: Chapter 187 Geronimo tries to attack him, but is thrown out of the ring and falls five stories, due to a Double Arm Spin and a Hell's Guillotine. Kinnikuman: Chapter 188 After Shogun and Asuraman make their escape, the Five Story Ring begins to collapse, but Geronimo stands beneath it and holds it upright so that the others can escape. Warsman's tears allow him to be washed out of his body, along with the others, and this saves Geronimo's life. Kinnikuman: Chapter 189 He is close to death, and so the others attempt to sacrifice a piece of their chojin power for him. Due to being human, Geronimo's body will not accept their power. He dies. Near the end of the match, Geronimo’s spirit shows up and helps hold the ring upright.Kinnikuman: Chapter 207 After the match reaches its completion, Geronimo is revived by the 'Perfect Mask '''and is seen alongside Wolfman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 208 Kinnikuman vs. Akuma Shogun ''(More to Come) References Category:Kinnikuman Story Arcs